stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
199: Nosy
Nosy, A.K.A. Experiment 199, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to snoop out enemies' most embarrassing secrets. He was captured by Gantu, but escaped in "Woops". His one true place is as a journalist. He is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait. Much like Reuben, Nosy speaks English. Also, Jumba programmed 199 to be an expert escape artist. He was later caught by Gantu, who thought that 199 would tell him all of Lilo and Stitch's files. Instead, he only talked about useless information and revealed secrets about Gantu to 625. Woops (600) "accidentally" broke Nosy's capsule on Gantu's ship, freeing him. Was last seen in "Snafu." One of the few experiments that can speak English like Reuben, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Bonnie and Clyde, and Squeak. Personality Nosy behaves exactly the way he was designed and programmed. He would uncaringly nose his way through other people's bussiness. It doesn't matter who or what, he'll somehow try and find any juicy info that can be listened to or read. He'd want to look into your diaries, journals, photos, and even newspaper or magazine personals. All for his next phase of action .... After some shuffling around through your personal business, Nosy would still look around for anything else, but he will also tell anybody. Anyone who speaks, or even looks at him, he would tell them whatever he's managed to dig up. Mostly the embarrassing things. It's useful if you need to know plans from friends or enemies, but otherwise useless because Nosy likes to yap on and on about much more embarrassing secrets, rather than items of strategy. It's his glitch, you can't blame the guy. One of Nosy's other biggest characteristics is his rather big mouth. Not just literally. He could talk for hours about stuff. All of these, however, are simply in his programming. He still does feel some great deal of emotions, especially when it comes to things that are pinned on himself (like Lilo and Stitch never rescuing him from his capture). Last bit, Nosy is never a fighter. When battle comes his way, he will certainly rather run away screaming, rather than stand and fight for himself. His motto is: "Don't fight but run away, live to gossip another day." Appearance Nosy has the appearance of a cross between an alazarin red wombat and a pig, walking on two legs. His face possesses a huge brownish, reddish round nose, roughly taking up a good-sized amount of his entire head. Below his nose is a rather large, wide mouth, with a much bigger lantern jaw, very round lantern jaw. His only other facial features are his rather small, skinny rabbit-like ears pointed downward, and pitch black eyes. The fur around his eyes are pink/tan. Having no neck, Nosy's head sits right on his main body. His whole dark red body is rather blubbery, rounded, and fat. He's got some nearly flabby huge arms, ending in three fingers without any nails or claws. He's got even shorter, much thicker legs ending in round feet, and dotted with black toes. His back has a rather large, dark brown blotch-shaped pattern. While his stubby legs both have two black stripes on the front. Special Abilities Nosy has expert escaping skills and stealth capabilities. He is talented in finding things that have been hidden or "lost", an example of his snooping. He is quick compared to the average human, and is highly durable. Though he was designed to embarrass enemies by using their secrets against them, and reveal their battle tactics and the such to his master, but due to a programming glitch, he prefers juicy gossip rather than anything important. Nosy is among the few experiments that can speak perfect English, although at the same time he can understand Tantalog. Weaknesses Nosy is defenseless when it comes to fighting, so he usually runs away from the battlefield instead of fighting. Stitch! Nosy has appeared multiple times in the Stitch! anime where he revealed everyone's secrets around the island and revealed Delia's and Hämsterviel's plans to Jumba. Gallery ScreenCapture 06.05.13 22-52-57.jpg|Nosy's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m23s29.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h09m20s185.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m38s172.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h54m50s15.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m04s232.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m14s37.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h55m16s44.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h55m49s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m02s230.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m21s179.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h56m30s255.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h57m23s6.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h10m45s96.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h57m37s150.png vlcsnap-2013-07-03-08h11m58s47.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m27s152.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m33s222.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-20h58m50s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h02m16s116.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h00m23s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h00m31s85.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h02m46s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m18s204.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m26s26.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-16h45m52s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h30m48s255.png|"Hey, I'm not done snooping yet!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m44s247.png|"Hello, shorty!" vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m32s140.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h03m59s154.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m05s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m22s119.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h04m46s109.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m13s126.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m30s22.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h05m49s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m01s76.png|"Yeah, I'll bet he'll love hearing about that gerbil thing." vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m16s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h31m11s216.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h06m54s101.png|"Not much. They mostly just sit around making up names for you." vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m02s163.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m10s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h38m14s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h38m19s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h39m07s125.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h07m47s105.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m56s121.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m19s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h09m40s198.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h10m31s201.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h10m49s129.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m09s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m30s56.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m45s191.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m51s249.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h11m57s58.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h12m22s46.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h13m13s23.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h13m25s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m15s139.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m06s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m25s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m32s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-10h33m42s171.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m31s115.png|Nosy gossiping with Reuben vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m43s205.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-21h15m52s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h25m59s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m32s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h26m58s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h34m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h28m05s66.png|"Well, uh, I have something, but..." Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h27m22s150.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h52m22s8.png|"His antenna thingy, it isn't really green..." Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h28m18s197.png|"Nope, he's going prematurely orange, but dyes it green at night so no one will notice." vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h54m13s113.png|"And that's not all. He plucks his unibrow..." vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h54m58s30.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-13h50m40s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h31m47s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h32m18s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m59s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h38m27s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h39m02s237.png|Nosy being chased by Spike Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h36m17s123.png|"I should be taking notes." Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h38m34s10.png ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-09h09m54s195.png|"I'm not gonna cry..." ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h46m54s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h47m14s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h47m19s101.png ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-33.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-22-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m39s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h33m23s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-21-22h50m14s55.png vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png|"Yes! I am out of here!" vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m25s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m12s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png|Nosy escapes vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h27m35s235.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h14m21s147.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m12s155.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h11m05s190.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h13m35s31.png vlcsnap-2013-07-16-09h28m37s168.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h16m23s95.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m21s249.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m46s2.png vlcsnap-2013-03-06-22h18m37s152.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h10m18s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-22h13m43s137.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m24s185.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m00s151.png|"Woops, blew the secret about Hamsterviel's experiments..." vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h44m59s25.png|"...so he sent us back here." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h14m17s73.png|"I got lucky. My container broke, so I got out." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h04m52s26.png|"The rest of us are locked up in Gantu's secret compartment." vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h45m41s189.png|"Fibber, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Felix..." vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h08m31s197.png|"Angel?" vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m00s102.png|"Yep. All the experiments that Lilo totally abandoned." vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h46m38s238.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h53m13s223.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h50m11s219.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h47m18s211.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h48m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-18h33m43s221.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h36m24s77.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h50m52s68.png vlcsnap-2013-04-09-21h51m39s58.png vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h38m53s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h54m32s246.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h23m15s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h48m20s74.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m25s166.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png|"Actually, 624." ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg|"Because you subtract Stitch and..." vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m25s158.png The Origin Of Stitch Nosy.jpg screenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-02.jpg|Nosy in Stitch! anime screenCapture 10.02.13 15-51-54.jpg screenCapture 05.03.13 23-45-36.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 1-01-41.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-12-36.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-13-41.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-14-34.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-15-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-18-43.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 2-20-15.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-29.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-50-56.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-53-14.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-56-45.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 8-58-12.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-31.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-00-53.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-01-52.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-03-35.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-04-23.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-05-10.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-06-38.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-07-33.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-09-11.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-16-38.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-17-21.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-01.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-18-33.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-03.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-22-58.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-24-37.jpg screenCapture 06.03.13 9-26-06.jpg 199anime.png panes31.jpg Nosycardchi.jpg Trivia *Nosy bears a strong resemblance to Pain from Hercules in both appearance, personality, and even sharing the same voice actor. The main difference is that Nosy reforms and becomes an ally to the protagonist, while Pain remains evil and loyal to the antagonist. *Nosy's pod color is purple. *Nosy is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 199 Primary function: Digs up dirt". *In "Spike", Nosy was seen in the E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. It is an error. Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments